


The Agreement

by JacarandaBanyan



Series: Stony Bingo fills [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Consensual Kink, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Steve is a bit of a tease, Stony Bingo, Suit Kink, Tony discovers a shiny new kink, Tony loves it, bingo prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaBanyan/pseuds/JacarandaBanyan
Summary: Tony and Steve had an agreement.They had come to this agreement early on in their relationship, back when Tony was about ready to give up trying to pry kinks or fantasies out of Steve and settle for an acknowledgement that he had any sort of preference at all and Steve was still trying to figure out how to be enough to satisfy Tony Stark, the man who could have anyone he wanted in his bed. It was a good agreement, and so far had worked out well for them.





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Stony Bingo Prompt: My Best Suit
> 
> Thank you so much to athletiger for betaing for me!

Tony and Steve had an agreement.

They had come to this agreement early on in their relationship, back when Tony was about ready to give up trying to pry kinks or fantasies out of Steve and settle for an acknowledgement that he had any sort of preference at all and Steve was still trying to figure out how to be enough to satisfy Tony Stark, the man who could have anyone he wanted in his bed. It was a good agreement, and so far had worked out well for them. 

The agreement went like this: either of them could, should they wish, ask the other for something. A kink they wanted to try, a position, whatever it was that they were interested in. The other could accept, reject, or counter-propose based on their own wants and needs. If a ‘yes’ was reached, then the other person would ask for something in return. Once again, their request could be agreed to, rejected, or compromised. 

The week after coming to their agreement, neither had been willing to ask for anything. Finally, in a desperate bid to break the escalating tension and go back to having sex, Steve asked Tony if he could blow him. Tony agreed and carefully asked for exactly the same thing in return. 

They both got blowjobs. And when they woke up the next morning, everything was fine. They had each asked for something, gotten it, and no one was mad or disgusted. And so they tried it again. Then again. Slowly, they got more and more comfortable asking for things that they wanted. Asking got a little easier each time, and the tension between them faded away. And so the agreement became a fixture of their relationship.

* * *

Snuggling with Steve was the best. He was warm and solid, and feeling those massive arms wrapped around him always made Tony feel safe and secure, like not even his own bad thoughts could reach him. He didn’t have to worry about toppling over the edge of the couch, or about holding on too tightly, or about boring Steve.

That was the other amazing thing about cuddling with Steve: he always acted like Tony was giving him this incredible gift, rather than the other way around. Tony took shameless advantage, of course. Who wouldn’t?

It was one afternoon while they were cuddling, Tony seated on Steve’s lap and turned slightly to the side so Steve could lightly massage his shoulders with one hand, that Steve asked.

“Hey Tony?”

“Yeah?” he replied sleepily. Snuggling with Steve like this always made his head go all fuzzy and quiet and warm. It was almost like being drowsy, but whether or not sleep ever actually came was mostly up to chance. 

“Can I invoke our agreement?”

Tony perked up at that, not enough to completely leave the haze of comfortable warmth in his head, but enough to clear it a little.

“Mmm, what do you want?”

Steve pressed lightly on his chest until he was lying with his back on the previously unoccupied part of the couch with his thighs laying across Steve’s. Big, warm hands began to knead the muscles there. If he cracked his eyes open, he could see Steve’s face working through various false starts. Must be a fantasy then. Steve always had more trouble asking for one of those than for something he just wanted to try out.

“I want you to keep wearing your suit when you come home,” he said at last, “your business suit, I mean. Not the armor. One of the nice ones that your wear when you’re up on stage presenting and blowing everyone away with your incredible mind.”

Tony could feel Steve hardening just a bit against his thighs. Definitely a fantasy then. The hands on his thighs didn’t so much as pause. 

“Sounds good to me. I’ve got an Armani that fits the bill and comes off relatively easy, too. For a suit, which doesn’t mean much, but still.”

Steve’s hands drifted to his upper thighs, then further to the edges of his ass.

“Perfect.”

Tony settled further into Steve’s lap and began thinking about what he wanted. It would have to be something compatible with the suit, so nothing sticky or anything that would dry funny. Though, if he really wanted to, it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford a new suit. But if Steve ended up really liking this, then it would be a good idea to know something he liked to pair with it in the future. So nothing sticky. Nothing sharp either.

“When were you thinking for this?” 

“Any day’s fine for me. I thought maybe sometime in the later afternoon? That way we can make an evening out of it. I know your hours aren’t very regular, but are there any days coming up when you get home before dinner time?”

“If there aren’t, I can make some. Anything specifically you want to do to the suit?”

“Not really, I just want to see you in it. You always look so delicious and put together in a suit, but you always change out of them so quickly once we get home.”

Steve bent his legs a little and started on his calves. Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head a little and he wiggled a little further up the couch to give Steve better access.

It sounded like Steve wanted eye candy with this request. If he didn’t have anything specific that he wanted to do while Tony was wearing the suit, then it had to be a visual thrill of some sort. So was there a complimentary visual thrill he could get out of seeing Steve in something? Nothing immediately came to mind. He always wanted to get Steve naked and exposed for him as quickly as possible. 

Well. That was an idea. It had a few issues, but it was an idea.

“I’ve got an idea for my request, but you’re going to have to help me problem solve a little bit, okay?”

Steve abandoned his calves and started on his feet. By the end of this little massage his legs were going to be too boneless to support his own weight. Tony let his eyes slide shut so he could focus on the pleasurable touches.

“Sounds like the fun kind of problem solving to me.”

“Sure is. If I came home still in a suit, would you wait for me without any clothes? You don’t have to do anything, I just want you naked from start to finish.”

“I don’t see any problems with that.” Steve laughed. 

“Well, seeing you naked is probably going to give me an erection, and unlike you, I won’t be good to go after a five-minute wait, and I’m not going to want to keep the suit on after I come. Which sort of defeats the purpose.”

“Hmmm,” Steve hummed as he switched feet. “How do you feel about a cock ring, or maybe a cage? With a cage, you wouldn’t even get hard. You’d be able to last all evening no matter what.” He paused. “Kinda ensures you can’t do much for yourself, though. All you’ll be able to do is look.”

Tony shivered a little. That sounded nice, actually. With one of those, he could ogle Steve’s naked ass for as long as he wanted without ever having to deal with his own reactions to it. How come he’d never thought of cock cages before? 

“First of all, that’s just what you think. There are so many things I can do for myself with a cage, but more importantly, I like that idea. Just being able to look. It adds a little edge to having you on display. Probably adds a little something to wearing the suit, too.”

Steve pouted and collapsed onto his side in the itty-bitty space Tony had left between his own body and the back of the couch, forcing Tony to press right up against him. He wrapped one thick arm around him to keep him from toppling off. 

“So what are the rules? How do you want to do this?”

Tony let his weight rest on Steve’s arms so he could feel them flex.

“Well, we’ve already established that I’ll be fully dressed and you won’t be dressed at all, and that I’ll wear a cage so I won’t mess up the suit. How about we make it a normal hang out, then? No sex, just food and cuddling and looking.” He reconsidered for a minute. “Well, maybe no sex for me. I don’t see any problem with  _ you _ coming, so long as you don’t come on the suit.”

Steve adjusted him a little so that Tony was tucked under and to the side of his chin.

“You sure? That doesn’t seem very fair to you.”

“Trust me, it’s fine. I really don’t want to mess this up just because your naked body is a glorious vision of human perfection.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m very sure.”

* * *

Tony walked into the kitchen thinking he was prepared. Then he laid eyes on the gorgeous expanse of Steve’s bare, muscled back, the elegant line of his spine guiding his eyes from his broad shoulders down to his thin little hips. Then the line continued past where the bone ended with his bare ass, and oh, that was nice. That was  _ very  _ nice. He casually swung his hands behind his back and linked them like he was shaking hands with himself. Resisting the urge to run reverent hands all over Steve right now was going to require every ounce of self control he had.

Steve turned and greeted Tony with a sunny smile. And with his beautiful dick. It was limp between his legs, but quickly hardening as his eyes raked over Tony’s expensive suit.

“Tony! Welcome home!”

He crossed the kitchen, wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him into a warm, loose hug. Tony closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Steve’s abs pressed against him through his suit. If he shifted his thigh a little, he could press against Steve’s pretty cock, just put enough pressure on it to get a reaction. He tightened his stance minutely to keep himself from doing it. That wasn’t what they were doing tonight. He needed to think about something else, something he could drool over without crossing the line into sex. Like Steve’s lumberjack arms holding him snug up against that perfect chest. 

His cock started to stir, so he pulled back a little and kissed Steve’s cheek.

“Hey Steve. You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Steve grinned suggestively, or as suggestive as Steve could ever pull off. He wasn’t really coy enough to really play up that sort of thing.

“Like what you see?”

Tony kissed his other cheek and reminded himself that he could get on his knees and kiss that perfect cock later. 

“I like it very much. I am a tempted man, Steve. Do you have the cage?”

“No, I left it in the bedroom. I thought you’d be back a little later.” He leaned down and kissed Tony’s forehead. “I’ll go get it. But first, can you do me a favor?”

As if he could ever deny Steve anything. “Sure thing.”

“Spin around for me? Arms up, the way you do when you’re presenting something new to the press, or when you shock people at conferences.” Steve’s eyes were glued on his suit in what Tony just then realized was a stronger, more openly sexual version of the adoring look he always gave Tony when he was presenting something at a formal event.

He smiled, and raised his arms. The suit made the movement a little more awkward than it would have been in a t-shirt, but he’d done the this so many times over the course of his life that it barely even registered anymore. He spun, once at normal speed, then again more slowly so Steve would have a chance to see each angle.

“Like that?”

Steve nodded, eyes blown and mouth half open. His erection probably would have been obvious even if he was wearing clothes, but there was simply no hiding it like he was now. 

“Yeah, thanks,” he swallowed and shook his head a little, “That was exactly what I meant.”

“Good, I’m glad you liked that, but if you don’t get that cage soon, it’s going to be hard work getting me into it, so,” he made a shooing motion with his hands, “go on.”

Steve laughed, pulled Tony over so he could lean down and kiss him again.

“Wait right here.”

Damn him, he knew Tony liked the whole size difference thing. That move was totally calculated to get Tony revved up and ready to go. Actually, no, don’t damn him, that right there was sort of the whole point tonight: to get revved up without partaking. 

Steve smiled  _ (focus on his smile, that’s safe. It’s lovely, totally turn-your-insides-to-goo material that doesn’t simultaneously make you want to lick those perfect muscles) _ and turned around to go retrieve Tony’s cock cage from their bedroom. Which of course put his bare ass on display as he casually walked away from Tony like he was just going to grab a blanket, like his nudity wasn’t a bright red invitation that Tony had to force himself to just enjoy aesthetically. Like he wasn’t purposefully flaunting his toned butt, knowing Tony couldn’t slap it and watch it jiggle or grab a handful and kneed it like bread dough the way his libido was begging him to. 

Okay, so maybe he shouldn’t look at Steve’s butt until he had the cage on and couldn’t get hard and break the rules. 

Legs, those were better. Long and muscled and athletic, but in a way he could appreciate from an engineer’s perspective. 

By the time Steve returned, he’d pretty much gotten himself back under control. It would be a pain to try and get rid of his erection so he could fit in the cage. 

He stood still obediently while Steve peppered little kisses across his forehead then slowly knelt down and started undoing his fly.

“You sure about this honey?”

Tony smiled and wrinkled his nose. Steve called it his rabbit face, and it nearly always got him. Sure enough, he heard a giggle sneak out of Steve’s mouth. “Absolutely. Put it on me. Lock it away. Seeing you naked and kneeling in front of me is making it uppity.”

“Well, we can’t have that now can we,” Steve said, still smiling. 

He turned his attention back to Tony’s crotch, and Tony shut his eyes so he could concentrate on the sensation of Steve’s artist hands opening his pants up just enough to work around them. He felt his fingers slip just inside his boxers, just enough to grip the elastic so he could pull it down and hook it under Tony’s balls. Then there was Steve’s warm breath on his cock and a mumbled “Okay honey, here we go.”

And then, finally, he felt the cold metal of the cage as Steve positioned it. The chill killed the beginnings of an erection that he’d been working to suppress. It contrasted nicely with Steve’s warm palms adjusting the cage, making sure it doesn’t pinch anywhere or sit unevenly. 

“That feel okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Okay then, here we go.”

Tony strained his ears for the light scrape of metal on metal that preceded the little  _ click  _ of Steve turning the key in the lock. It was a nice sound. It meant he could think about Steve however sexually he wanted and not have to worry about breaking the rules.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Steve again. This time his thoughts were safe, and he could indulge to his heart’s content. And indulge he would. Steve looked  _ so good _ on his knees, naked and smiling and cradling Tony’s balls and caged cock in his palm like they were a cute nicknack he’d found on a shelf somewhere and wanted to show Tony. Like they were something fun that he was going to put away any second now and not think about again. 

Almost immediately his dick tried to get hard at the thought, only to be met by unyielding metal. Steve watched with unmasked delight. 

“You okay there, Tony?” 

What a little shit. God, he loved him.

“Never better.”

Steve smirked, then dipped his head and pressed a quick kiss to the cage. Tony squeaked in faux indignation.

“Hey, what was that? We agreed on no sexual touching, Steve, I’m pretty sure kissing my cock counts as sexual.”

Steve grinned up at him cheekily from his spot on the floor. “Oh, does it? My bad,” he said in that teasing, clearly fake tone. “I’ll just have to make it up to you. One sec, let me put this thing away.”

Heat pooled in his belly. Steve calling his cock ‘this thing’ in that off-hand, dismissive tone, like his arousal was just an afterthought, was hitting a lot of buttons for him. That, combined with the careless way Steve tucked him back into his boxers and re-did his fly was going to be jerk off material for a long time. 

Steve stood and tossed the key to the cage on the countertop. 

“Okay, what can I do to make it up to you?” Tony wanted so badly to kiss that smirk right off his unfairly perfect face. 

“Bend over for me. Get something out of a bottom drawer or whatever, but bend over to do it.”

“You’re so predictable.”

“What can I say, you have a glorious ass. And now that my dick’s been taken care of and I can look at you properly without bringing it into the picture, I want to enjoy looking at said glorious ass properly. So come on, bend over and let me ogle you.” He clapped his hands lightly as if to say ‘chop, chop.’

Steve, of course, gave him exactly the sort of show he wanted. He leaned down slowly, letting his ass stick out more and more until finally he had to bend his knees just a little. His thighs were pulled tight and on display for Tony’s roving eyes. The muscles there flexed and drew his eye. Bending his knees just that little bit got his hamstrings in on the action, and before he knew it Steve’s entire leg was working to keep that perfect ass in the air. His balls hung far enough down that he could see the back of them as he stared at his ass. The cheeks were parted just enough to allow him to see Steve’s puckered hole. It was horribly erotic, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He and Steve were not going to have sex tonight, so there was going to be no opportunity to touch that perfect ass. 

He whimpered. 

Slowly, Steve started rising again. If he’d gotten something out of the drawer like Tony had suggested, he couldn’t have said for the life of him what it was. All of his attention was laser focused on watching Steve’s ass ripple and flex as he slowly rose from being nearly bent in half to perfectly upright and straight spined. It was poetry in motion. If only poetry on paper could get him hot and bothered like that.

Steve set a container of chocolate frosting on the counter and turned back to Tony. 

“Like that?”

“ _ Yes, _ just like that,” Tony sighed. “Thank you, that was absolutely wonderful.” The cock cage dug into his flesh as he mentally replayed what he’d just seen. He felt the tension in his balls rise just a little. 

Steve clapped his hands together, startling Tony out of his lustful stupor. 

“All right then, shall we start on dinner?”

“Sure. What are we having tonight?”

“There’s some leftover pasta and meat sauce from last night, but if you don’t want leftovers there’s probably enough of that huge potato sack for mashed potatoes, and there’s meat in the freezer.” Steve opened the various fridge doors and listed off whatever useful ingredients he found inside. Nothing really caught Tony’s attention, but that could have been because Steve was facing away from him, which allowed him to continue ogling his ass. Steve’s ass looked much more edible than anything he listed off from the fridge. 

“Mmmm,” he hummed into Steve’s back as he wrapped his arms around him in a loose hug from behind. “Leftovers are good with me. It’ll be good to get them out of the fridge.” He squeezed a little more firmly, and Steve responded by crossing his arms so that they covered Tony’s. It was the only way to accept the hug without turning around.

“Sounds good to me. Salad or fruit for your green thing?”

Tony let his hands drift dangerously near Steve’s nipples. Theoretically, running his fingers over Steve’s gorgeous tits wasn’t sexual. Just good, pure, above the belt casual touching. 

“Can blueberries could as a green thing?”

Steve huffed in that special way of his that said ‘you are both charming and annoying.’ 

“They’re literally called  _ blue _ berries, Tony.”

“They’re green on the inside! A very nice shade of green, too. Sort of like the little green highlights in your eyes. Have I told you how gorgeous your eyes are lately? Because they are absolutely stunning, really they are, did the Serum do that? I feel like super science had to be involved to get eyes that wonderful. They should be photographed, enlarged, and put on the cover of every magazine out there, those models have nothing on you. They are totally the eyes of someone who would allow his husband, whom he loves and adores, to eat blueberries instead of some sort of kale and spinach concoction.”

Steve finally turned around in Tony’s loose hug so he could hug him back, harder with one hand than the other, and kiss his forehead. “Blueberries are blue, not green.”

“Do we have to have a green thing tonight? Blueberries are healthy too!”

“Tony, we’re having something green. It’ll be good for your heart. Yes, blueberries are good for you, but they can’t be the only fruit or vegetable in your diet. Don’t make faces at me, you agreed to start trying to eat healthier, remember? How about peas?”

_ “Fine,” _ Tony grumbled. 

Steve smiled at him indulgently. “How about peas  _ and _ blueberries? Would that be better?”

Tony hopped up on his toe tips to plant a kiss on Steve’s forehead. “Absolutely.”

And then Steve’s hands were underneath him and he was being hoisted up to eye level. He wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist to steady himself, then wrapped his arms loosely around his neck. Steve’s arms pressed his body against Steve’s own, which just made sense if he was lifting something as heavy and awkward as another person. And if his hands were cupping his ass, well, that was a convenient place to lift him up by. It wasn’t like humans came with convenient handles like that. Steve was totally not breaking the no sexual touching rule.

Tony could feel those muscles rippling and working through his expensive suit, and wondered if they would taste as good as they looked if he licked them. His cock tried to get hard in his pants as his attention ping ponged between Steve’s chest muscles and his arm muscles, but the cage did it’s job. 

“It’s a little weird to feel your suit,” Steve murmured against his ear. His breath tickled warmly over the sensitive skin. “Especially on my chest. I’m used to just feeling the inside of my shirt, or feeling your skin on mine. But this is some weird mix of both.”

“Good weird?” Tony asks as he nuzzles further against his chest.

“Good weird,” Steve confirms. “Excellent weird. Makes me feel exposed. All laid out for you to look at.”

Tony shivered. All laid out for him, but not for him to touch. Just to look at. His cock pulsed in its cage.

“I see you got out that chocolate frosting, does that mean real desert tonight?” he asked. He resisted the urge to rub up against Steve’s beautifully formed legs as he lowered him back down to the floor again.

Steve smiled like he wanted to give Tony’s caged cock a smack. “Fruit is a perfectly good dessert, Tony.” Incense overwhelmed by amusement colored his tone. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say honey, but I see chocolate frosting on the counter and I want to know how we’re going to use it.”

Images of Steve’s glistening chest streaked with chocolate frosting coalesced in his mind’s eye. A little smeared on each finger, so he could suck it off suggestively. Some on Steve’s lips so he could kiss it off of him. Some on his nipples, so Tony could torture them with his teeth and tongue, and a little on his navel to guide Tony down towards perfect blowjob height- oh yeah, that was a thought worthy of trotting out the next time he had to go to some conference without Steve and needed to resort to the company of his own hand. 

Perhaps he could ask Steve to do that tonight? The reality was almost certain to be better than his imagining. Perhaps some whipped cream to go with the chocolate? Licking whipped cream off Steve’s dick was the sort of thing that someone responsible would probably insist was a bad idea but that the heat in his navel told him was his best idea yet. Besides, even if Steve got all reasonable and reminded him that he couldn’t suck anything off Steve’s dick because they’d both agreed not to do anything like that tonight, it couldn’t hurt to think about right? 

**_Actually, never mind, it_ ** **could** **_hurt to think about._ **

His dick tried to rise to the occasion, but the unyielding metal of the cage forced it down. The edges bit down into the hardening flesh forcefully enough to make him wince, and he rubbed his thighs against each other a little in the vain attempt to get just a little friction. 

Steve’s eyes were glued to his crotch, but they darted back up to his face when he winced. His eyes were just a hair too amused to be predatory. 

“That suit looks so good on you, Tony. I know you’re used to it, but seeing you all dolled up like that, crisp lines and all put together like this, it’s,” he stumbled a little over his words, eyes raking up and down Tony’s body, “well, it’s  _ something _ alright.” 

He shook his head and visibly gathered himself. “And we have  _ somehow _ gotten off the subject of dinner, and you must be hungry after today. Here, I’ll start heating up leftovers and setting the table if you’ll grab some of that betty crocker cake mix in the back of the pantry and make us some cupcakes for the frosting.”

Tony nodded and tried to center himself again. His cock was still trying to get hard, but the tightness of the cage wasn’t so overwhelming anymore. 

He set about gathering up the ingredients for cupcakes-from-a-box.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant. At Tony’s urging they took their food to the living room so they could cuddle on the couch together and watch mindless sci-fi flicks while they ate. If they spilled anything or got too many crumbs on the floor, he could get a bot up here to clean it up. In the absence of clothes and without the opportunity to move around much, Steve started rubbing his hands together and over different muscle groups. He had U roll off and retrieve a blanket to wrap around Steve, but when his bot returned with the blanket in hand, Steve pulled him under it as well. When Tony raised an eyebrow, he insisted that if they were naked cuddling, then they should both be under the blanket. Aside from the fact that only Steve was naked, Tony couldn’t really fault that logic. He quickly got a little hot underneath his suit, but he couldn’t say how much of that could be attributed to the the inescapable warmth of Steve’s body heat and the blanket and how much to his steadily growing desire. He was pretty sure he was blushing hard enough to make someone think he was choking and Steve was simply being tactful enough not to mention it.

The cage pinched him every now and then when his cock rallied for a serious attempt at an erection, but Steve’s eyes shot down to his crotch like an excited puppy that just spotted a treat every time Tony winced, so it was definitely worth it. 

Steve wolfed down his pasta with his normal enthusiasm for anything and everything with calories. Pressed up against his chest as he was, Tony could feel every time his stomach muscles tightened and relaxed. It was very distracting. Why would he want to focus on his own food, when he could listen to naked Steve making appreciative noises and using those incredible chest muscles?

Steve nudged him. 

“Eat, Tony. It’s good.”

“Of course it is, I was in the kitchen when you made it, naturally my awesomeness rubbed off on it.”

Steve flicked his nose with his finger. Tony wrinkled it, and Steve laughed. 

“You’re making the rabbit face again.”

“That’s what happens when you try and make me eat rabbit food, Steve.”

“You said you were fine with peas.”

“I am! That doesn’t stop them from being rabbit food.”

“Eat.” Steve nuzzled his shoulder. “We can’t have dessert until you eat, so hurry up. I want to taste your cupcakes.”

Tony twisted his way out of Steve’s arms so he could get upright. He made sure to jostle Steve’s hard cock just a little bit more than either of them could pretend was accidental. He heard Steve bite back a moan. 

“What if I ate something else? Hey, Steve, can I blow you?”

“Sure.” Tony felt a surge of excitement. “After you eat your peas.” 

His heart sank.

* * *

“Come on, Steve, you’ve gotta be aching by now. You haven’t had a cage to fall back on like me. It’s okay, we covered this when we discussed everything, remember? You can come if you want.”

“It still doesn’t seem all that fair.”

“Steve. Honey. Light of my life. This is totally fair. I agreed to it. And I  _ really _ want to suck you off. It’s a win-win! Besides, you said I could blow you after I ate my peas.”

Steve sighed. “It sounds so childish when you say it like that.”

He carefully folded up the empty paper cupcake holder and dropped it in the wastebasket next to the couch. His cock was hard and gorgeous and pointed right at Tony’s face. Tony was desperately tempted to lean forward and give the head a little kitty-lick. He looked up at Steve, trying to make his eyes as big and round as possible.

“Alright, alright, go ahead. As long as you’re fine with not coming afterwards, we’re good.”

Tony was already on his knees and getting comfortable between Steve’s thighs. 

“Trust me, it’ll be better if I don’t come. I think we may have stumbled on a kink, Steve, we’re definitely bringing out the cage again. I have ideas, and they’re all wonderful, so don’t even worry about reciprocity right now.” 

Steve spread his legs, allowing Tony to squirm closer to his dick. 

“I wouldn’t peg you for being into denial.” Tony felt a big hand rest on the back of his head, guiding him down face-first into Steve’s crotch. “I’m probably not going to last that long, though. You look really, really good in that suit, Tony.”

“That’s fine,” Tony muttered against the hard shaft. “You’re refractory period is ridiculous, you can have me again in like ten minutes.”

He opened his mouth and sucked Steve’s head in. Above him, he heard Steve choke on whatever reply he was going to give and turn it into a moan instead. The whole thing twitched when he ran his tongue over the slit. Yeah, Steve was very close. 

The heat that had been trapped in his belly all evening rose up a notch, but still couldn’t get past the cage. He whimpered as his cock tried to get hard only to shrink away from the edges. Steve’s dick pulsed in his mouth as the vibrations from his voice stimulated the head a bit.

Slowly he slid down Steve’s shaft in smooth, practiced motions, letting the firm weight of it alternatively rest on his tongue and stretch his throat open, until the whole thing was in his mouth. Steve was trembling and his hands were fluttering against the back of Tony’s head, like he was fighting against grabbing on and holding him down by his hair. He wouldn’t, not unless they’d negotiated it as part of an agreement, but it was a nice early-warning indicator that he was about to come. 

When Tony finally felt that the time for the grand finale had come, he stuck out his tongue, letting it slide along the underside of Steve’s shaft, so he could lick his heavy balls. Almost immediately Steve started jerking in his mouth and salty liquid started slipping down his throat. He swallowed quickly, then pulled back off and away before Steve could get any come on his suit. 

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve panted. “I can still go get the key if you want.”

“No thanks.” The heat in his groin had settled back down into a pleasant buzz, and Steve always got all soft and sweet post-orgasm. He’d rather cuddle until Steve had recovered enough for a shower before bed. 

He sat down and leaned against Steve’s side, making sure to let the fabric of the suit slide against his nipples when he wrapped his arms around him. 

“We can take it off in the morning, okay?”

Steve nuzzled against his cheek. “Sounds good.”


End file.
